Love Song
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Teenagers are teenagers. They do irresponsible things and they mess up. They messed up, and its gonna be tough to fix.
1. the Big Mistake

**o hay**.

new pregnancy fic. i just got juno on DVD and i'm addicted.

and very bored. oh, well.

this one is nilly. not loe, so...meh.

i hope you guys like it.

its ok, i guess.

meh.

meh.

oh, god.

i'm so bored.

so... i'm going to go write.

raises arm like a super hero.

WRITE AWAY!!

...

**lul BAI**

* * *

Her fingertips tapped against her white wooden desk. Her chipped blue nail polish along with her bracelets clanging together, she was impatient. Her bright purple shorts and black WWF t-shirt were tight against her skin. She sighed. She stood up and looked around her room. It was clean for once. She sighed and lay down on her bed. She snuggled into her pillows and exhaled.

Her house was completely empty. Her mom was in New York for two weeks on business. Her 19 year old brother was away at college in Seattle, and her sister was at boarding school in Massachusetts, therefore making Lilly a temporary orphan. Her mom hadn't bothered to make Lilly stay with anyone or anything of the sorts, mainly because Mrs. Truscott trusted her so much. Lilly was too shy to do anything rebellious.

So, right now. Lilly was simply waiting. Waiting for an idea of something to do. She closed her eyes and fell silent. She slept silently.

What she didn't know was that a boy was climbing up the tree next to her window at that very moment. He wasn't aware that nobody but her was home. Nick Jonas straddled a large oak branch that hung over Lilly's balcony. He silently set down on the wood of the balcony and sighed. He brushed himself off and slowly walked toward the door. He opened it as quietly as possible and walked toward Lilly. He smiled evilly and laughed silently. He edged closer to her, lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

In shock, Lilly turned around to see her boyfriend lying next to her. She grinned widely. Nick leaned toward her and kissed her lovingly. They both shifted up and Lilly turned to him.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"A man can't see his girlfriend on a Saturday night?" Nick said in a manly fashion. Lilly burst out laughing.

"You're a man? I'd say… boy." Nick looked down, a fake disappointed expression on. He sniffled. Lilly lifted his head with her hand. "Oh, shush." Nick grinned and kissed her again.

"So… what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Nothing at all. I'm… doing well… nothing." Lilly said. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Well… I guess its good I'm here." He said. He stood up and took off his jacket and set it down on Lilly's chair. He kicked off his shoes and slid next to Lilly. He began kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and letting it battle with her's. Pulling away, Lilly looked at her boyfriend.

"So, you came here to make out with me?" Lilly asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well… no… but… I thought it might be fun…"

"Nicholas… your such… a… boy…" Nick's eyes widened.

"NO WAY! I'm a boy? A real boy? Oh, just wait till I tell Joe-petto. He'll be so proud!" Nick said with sarcastic glee. Lilly giggled at him and looked up into his warm, chocolate brown eyes. She playfully ran her fingers through his curls and smiled. She grasped the back of his head and lead his head toward hers until their lips crashed gently.

Nick was overwhelmed with her without her even knowing. She nuzzled his neck and kissed him all over his skin. Nick sighed and let out a small moan of pleasure. A sudden rush of energy came over him. He sheepishly moved closer to Lilly, while still kissing her, and rested his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him and letting Lilly move closer and closer to him. He began working his hands underneath her shirt, just feeling her flat stomach. Lilly pulled away at the shock of his soft touch. She looked at him.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Lilly asked him nervously. It wasn't like Nick to go this far. Nick looked to her innocently and blinked a few times. He was nervous now.

"I… was just…. Um…" Nick stuttered. He gulped and nervously moved a little away from her. "Lilly… would you maybe want to…go… farther?" He asked. Lilly looked at him confused.

"Wait… you don't mean…"

"Yeah. I really want to, Lilly…"

"But… your promise… my promise!" Lilly and Nick both wore purity rings, making 'going farther' a big deal.

"I don't care about it, right now, Lilly. I just… please…" Nick said nervously. Lilly smiled at him.

"You'd really want to?"

"Yes. I love you, Lilly…" Nick said. He leaned toward her and kissed her passionately. He pressed his forehead against hers. Lilly reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled at it. He grinned and helped her pull it over his head. He grinned widely and continued kissing her. Lilly moved into Nick and rested her hand on his bare chest. Nick took a hold of Lilly's body and gently moved her so she was lying flat on the bed. Nick moved his legs to gently straddle her and he continued kissing her. Lilly quickly pulled off her shorts and slipped them on the side of the bed. Nick rested his hand on her thigh. Lilly shivered at his touch, but then giggled.

Lilly arched her back to smash her chest into his making Nick go completely insane. Nick could feel his massive boner throbbing, and moaned in pleasure when Lilly pushed herself into him again. Lilly felt Nick's crotch growing and throbbing and put it together that he was a bit uncomfortable. She giggled and reached for the rim of his jeans. She unbutton his pants and slid them down his leg. Nick sighed, thankfully.

"Better?" Lilly asked giggling. Nick nodded, grinning as he continued kissing her. Lilly nuzzled his neck and heard him release a small moan. Lilly sighed and pulled her t-shirt off. Nick looked at her bare stomach and bra and smiled.

"Whoa…" He let out. Nick had seen her in her bikini before, but she suddenly looked even more beautiful that he ever. There was something different about Nick as well. Lilly noticed something about him that made her want him even more. Neither of the teens knew what it was, but they both knew it was there.

Nick reached for her underwear and slid them down her thin legs. She threw the panties next to her shorts and shirt and smiled. Nick's boxers came next, and then Lilly's bra. By this time, they were both completely bare.

Lilly ran her index finger down Nick's chest and let up just before she got to far down. She was a little nervous. Nervous to see him. For him to see her. For her giving herself to him. For him inside of her.

Nick smiled. He was having fun. He was nervous, but exited. He rested his hands on her bare hips and kissed her. He could feel his 'thing' hit against her legs. It made him nervous. He wasn't sure if he was big, or small. Just 'normal' sized. Would Lilly think less of him because of it? He was nervous about it now. Course, it was bigger than usual from his boner. Not completely unusual, but he was still nervous.

Nick slowly pushed himself into her, bare chests touching. Lilly edged her legs slightly farther apart. Nick looked up to her.

"Are you… sure?" He whispered. Lilly smiled and nodded.

Then they finished what they started.

--

Lilly woke the next day groggily. She sat up and looked around, only to see that she was lying naked in bed next to Nick. She gasped slightly, and then remembered what they did. She sighed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw the time. 8:34. It was Sunday. Lilly sighed. She turned back to Nick and rested her head on his shoulder. Nick stirred and woke. He looked over at his girlfriend and gasped. He calmed down from the shock and sighed.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Lilly said back. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. He wrapped one arm around Lilly and smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than usual." She said smiling. "How 'bout you?"

"Amazing. Your bed is really comfy." He said. Lilly giggled at him. Nick sighed and sat up. "I'll be right back." Nick said. He moved to the side and let his legs hang over. He grabbed his boxers and put them on. Lilly gave him a sad look.

"Where are you going?" She whined.

"Just the bathroom. Chill." He moved towards the door then froze. "Wait… is your mom at work yet?!" He asked franticly.

"She's in New York." He sighed and nodded. Nick left the room for a few minutes, then came back. He sat down next to Lilly and smiled at her.

"So… last night…" Nick said. Lilly nodded. "Was… fun."

* * *

pssssssttttt...

if you want more, just... push that little button down there, and it shall come.


	2. the Test

kay, so don't kill me for the moe.

please.

i kind of hate moe, so i have no idea what made me put it in, but... don't stop reading cause of it.

review please,

emilie

* * *

Lilly's POV.

Nick went home that night. He had some things to do with the band, and he wouldn't be back in town for two weeks.

And then it started.

I noticed it after about a week.

I was throwing up a lot, and I had terrible mood swings. I warranted it to PMS, but then my period didn't come. I denied it to myself.

I was over at Miley's house tonight. We were having a girls night in. She and I sat on her couch, watching 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' for about the eightieth time. I sighed. Maybe Miley knew something about this. She and Joe were close. Maybe…

"Miley, can I tell you a secret?" I asked quietly. She paused the movie and turned to me.

"What's up, Lambchop?" She asked smiling.

"Um… Well… a few weeks ago… Nick and I…" I stuttered.

"Ok, how bad is this? Against the law? Just morally wrong? What?"

"No, nothing bad… we just… kind of… went farther."

"What do you mean?"

"We… went _farther_." I said. I gave her a suggestive look. She got it and nodded.

"Oh. That kind of farther…"

"Yes… and now… I dunno… I just…" Miley smiled widely at me

"Awww…. Lils, that's so cute! I'm so happy for you!" She said hugging me.

"You are?"

"Of course! I never would have guessed you two would go that far for a while. I mean… It was Joe's idea to start with us, and its been months."

"Wait, you and Joe are…"

"Of course, I mean, really. Oh, I guess Kevin wins that poll."

"Oh my god, Miley, what do you mean you guys had a poll?!"

"Yeah. Joe said a year from now, I said six months. Kevin said five months after you guys got together, and Ashley said eight. Kevin wins that fifty bucks."

"Your seriously betting on how long it would take for us to break our promises?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, the ring is just a front for the media. Its not actually a thing." Miley said

"What?!"

"We're teenagers. You can't honestly expect us to keep that kind of promise!"

"Wait… all of you are having sex?! Kevin and Ashley too!?"

"Duh. I mean, he is 20." I sighed. Miley was right in a lot of ways, but… I still had to think about what was going on with my on life.

"Miley, do you guys… like… use protection and stuff?"

"Course. Joe usually wears condoms, but I'm on the pill just in case." I gaped at her.

"Really?!"

How did Nick and I get off so unprepared?!

"Miley, I think I have a problem." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… when we did… it… I mean… it was a spur of the moment thing. We didn't use protection…" Miley looked at me, finally serious.

"Oh my god… Lilly, you don't think…"

"Yeah. I do…" She gasped. She jumped up and ran to her bathroom. She came back and handed me a small box that had 'pregnancy test' stamped on it. I sighed and took it. I wondered why she had pregnancy tests on hand, but I surpassed It and went into her bathroom.

--

I cried the rest of the night.

I was pregnant.

I wanted to call Nick terribly bad, but Miley wouldn't let me until the morning. I woke up early and went home. I told Miley that being alone was best for me.

I went directly upstairs to my room and fell into bed. I cried for a few hours and just lay there with the covers over my head.

--

Nick's POV.

I walked toward Lilly's house. I was excited to see her again. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. I opened the door of her house and walked inside. Mrs. Truscott was standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Nicholas." She said. I smiled at her. Ms. Truscott loved me. I was a gentleman, and she liked it.

"Good morning, Ms. Truscott. How are you today?" I said.

"Well, I'm just fine. How are you?"

"I'm great. Is Lilly around?"

"She's up in her room. You can just go up."

"Thank you Ms. Truscott." I said. She nodded and I walked up to Lilly's room. I went inside and saw her lying in bed. I smiled. I sat down on the edge of her bed, then lay down next to her. "Lilsee…" I whispered. I heard her groan. "Whatcha doing?…" I asked.

"Hiding." She said in a small voice.

"From what?" I asked.

"The world." I sighed and pulled the covers from her so they no longer covered her head.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked. She sniffled and moved closer. She held it together for about three seconds, then began crying into my shoulder.

"Nick, we didn't use protection! I can't believe this! And Miley with her poll and Kevin winning fifty bucks… and… ugh!" She said. I sighed. I knew what was going on.

"Lilly… are you…" I asked. She nodded and cried harder. I sighed. I pulled her into a strong hug. She sobbed into my shoulder. I held back my own tears. I had to be strong for her, right?

I rubbed her back gently. I couldn't help but whimper.

She was….

And…

Oh god…

--

Lilly's POV.

I stirred. I blinked a few times and realized that I was lying in bed. My clothes were still on. I tried sitting up, but a strong arm was holding me against him. Nick was holding me. I sighed. I moved his arm and sat up. I stood up and Nick grabbed my hand. I turned to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Morning sickness." I muttered. Nick gasped, and let go of my hand. I moved quickly toward the bathroom and went inside. After I finished throwing up, I sat down on the ground of the bathroom, leaning against the bathtub. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me." Nick said quietly. I sighed. He opened the door and shuffle in. He sat down next to me and wrap one arm around my shoulders. I sighed.

"Nick, what are we gonna do?" I whimpered. He sniffled to himself and then looked at me with a terrified face.

"We're gonna be fine. We'll raise them right. We'll get through this." He said, his eyes darting around the room as he thought his words out. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't….want me to… get…a…" Nick's eyes blare and he looked at me.

"And abortion? NO! You can't do that! It didn't even get a chance and you wanna kill it?!"

"NO!! Nick, I'm just wondering!" I shouted. He sighed.

"I just… I couldn't do that to it. Its…. its not its fault…" He said. I rested my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine. His left hand crawled across our laps and grasped my hand. He held it loosely and looked at me. "We can make it through this."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive." He said. I smiled. I pulled his hand over my abdomen and set it there, my hand holding his flat against it. He looked down at it and then to me. "You know I won't feel anything, yet, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I know. It makes me feel safer, though."

He smiled. He pulled me in closer to him, keeping his hand on my stomach. I sighed. He kissed my cheek and held me there.

"I love you." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, too."

--


	3. the Truth

I know I haven't updated in a while. I was in the middle of the woods with no internet. Woo.

Previously stated in other stories, but since some people don't read all my stories, I'll repeat it.

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

My Jonas concert was last night in Hershey. It was amazing. I was within ten-twenty feet of all three at one point, and Nick looked at me funny, which I think was because of my hair, which was purple, blue, green, orange, pink and blonde last night. Totally rad.

Reviews are amazing, and I would totally appreciate a bunch!!

lessthanthree!

-Emilie

* * *

I woke up the next morning in bed, Nick lying next to me, holding me against him by my stomach gently. I smiled weakly at him, whether or not he could see it.

It was Monday. That meant school. It was close to the end of school and we only have about two weeks left.

I sighed. I shifted to face him and smiled. I kissed him gently and he opened his eyes. He smiled weakly and kissed me back. I sighed.

I got up and went to my closet. I found a outfit, skinny jeans, t-shirt, converse, and threw it on my bed. I took a shower and came back to my room.

Nick was fast asleep. He did take less time than me. I pulled on the outfit and noticed something.

My jeans were really lose.

Wait, aren't you supposed to gain weight? I grabbed a belt and ignored it. I shook Nick awake. He looked at me groggly and smiled. He shifted up.

"Morning." He said quietly.

"Hun, you gotta get up." I said quietly. He nods clandestinely and murmurs something. I grin and move closer to him. "What was that?" He tries again, but the pillow muffled his voice.

"Nick, what are you trying to say?" He looked up and I saw him grin. He grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bed and he started tickling me. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Go home." I said. He scoffed and got up. He kissed me gently and smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Be safe." He whispered. I smiled.

--

I stumbled out of the bathroom at school. Last period. I shook my head and sighed. Last bell rang, and the halls filled with students. I found my locker and pulled it open. I shoved my books into it and made my way to the door. I felt my hand being grabbed, just as I found the door.

I spun around to see Nick.

"Hey." he said quietly. I smiled weakly at him. He pulled me aside and hugged me gently.

"Hey." I whispered into his ear. He looked at me and gave me a very worried look.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes following mine. I shrugged.

"I guess. Sort of." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Lilly, I think you should go to a doctor. Get yourself checked out, and… to make sure the…" His voice trailed off. "It's ok." He finished, sighing. I rolled my eyes gently and shook my head.

"I can't. They'll call our parents."

"So? Lilly, at one point you are going to have to tell them." He said quietly. "_We_ have to tell them. My parents, and your mom." He added.

"Well, not now."

"Why, Lilly?" He asked. "I really think we should get it over with, so that we can make sure the baby is as safe and healthy as possible. If we wait to tell our parents, it will be that much harder." He was right. Nick was almost always right. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess." I thought for a second, then looked up at him. "My mom gets home today. Do you think I should tell her tonight?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Do you want me to be with you when you do tell her?" I thought, then nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll freak out if you're there." He nodded and held my hand gently.

"Shall we?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and we started out the door. After most of the people cleared, and Nick and I started walking towards my house, I heard my name. I spun around to see Miley dragging Joe towards Nick and I.

"Hey!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." Nick said in the same slightly embarrassed tone as me.

"And the last one here goes, Hey." Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys going to Lilly's house?" Miley asked. Nick and I nodded.

"My mom's getting home. I gotta tell her some things." I said quietly, staring at Miley, hoping she would get what I was talking about.

"Oh, right, the… thing. Yeah. Um, Joey, why don't we go to your house? We can… you know. Hang." She said smiling. Joe chuckled and nodded.

"See you later, dude." He said to Nick. "Bye, Lilly." He said, waving, pulling Miley past us toward their house." Nick looked to me and smiled.

"Ready for this?"

"Nope." I said frowning, as we started to walk. "But, I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"I guess so." Nick said quietly.

Nick and I walked to my house and sat on the couch to start watching TV. My mom wouldn't be home for a hour or two, so we could talk for a while.

I had fallen asleep against Nick's chest within an hour. He woke me when my mom got home. She was just coming in the door when he woke me up.

"Lilly, Nicholas, hello." she said graciously. I smiled at her weakly. Nick looked to me and widened his eyes, trying to tell me to tell her. I sighed and stood up, following her into the kitchen, Nick close behind.

"Mom?" I asked. She looked to me and smiled. "Mom, I gotta tell you something." She nodded.

"Course. What is it?"

"Um… Mom… I…" I stuttered. I panicked. Nick quickly took my hand and squeezed it, giving me a supportive smile. "Mom… I'm… I'm…" Nick squeezed my hand tighter, maybe he was trying to make me talk, but it just made me nervous. "I'm pregnant." I said in a hoarse tone. She looked up at me shocked. She didn't speak, she just pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Out." She said loudly.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked and confused.

"I want you out. I won't have some irresponsible slut living in my house." She said, still not looking up at me. I looked down at my shoes. Nick scoffed.

"You're despicable." Nick spat at her, before pulling me toward the door. He grabbed both of out bags and coats before pulling me outside. He slung our bags over his shoulder and looked at me. I just stood there, shocked. Nick quickly pulled me into a tight hug. I started crying.

"It's gonna be ok. I know it." He whispered into my ear. "You can stay at my house. I don't think my parents will… well…. I… I hope not…" He said pulling away slightly. He frowned weakly and sighed. "Even if that happens, we can live on our own. Its gonna be ok. I promise."


	4. the Guest Room

Hey!

An update. ONly updating three stories at the moment, but its just cause I didn't get much writing done today.

Woo.

Please, Please, Please, Please review. Seriously, I'd love you so much if you did.

Um... yeah. Bysies.

-EMilie

* * *

Nick led Lilly towards his house. She was silent the entire walk there.

They went inside to see Kevin, Ashley, Joe and Miley, all on the couch, and Nick's parents in the kitchen. Nick set down his and Lilly's things at the door and sighed. He turned to Lilly.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he asked quietly. Lilly looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah… lets just go tell them." she said quietly.

Nick nodded and took her hand. The two walked into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were. Nick looked at them nervously. They both looked at him.

"Nicholas, finally." Mr. Jonas said. He looked to Lilly and frowned worriedly. "Lilly, are you alright?" He asked. Lilly sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Um… no… not really." She mumbled. Nick sighed and looked up at his parents.

"Mom, Dad, we need your help." Nick said in a strong, but nervous voice.

"What is it?" Nick took a deep breath and sighed.

"Um… Lilly… is pregnant. And I know it was really irresponsible of us, and I'm so so so so sorry for disrespecting you, and my vows, and God and our church, but we're in love, and I just couldn't think, but… it was just once, and now she's, well…but, we're keeping it, we decided that, and I'm gonna support her as much as I can but… you see…we told her Mom, and she kicked Lilly out and called her a slut, and now she has no where to go, and I think part of taking responsibility for this would be to make sure that she had a place to live, so, well, since I can't exactly buy her a place to live, I was hoping she could stay here, if that's alright with you, cause… well…" His voice trailed off and he looked at his parents. They both stared at the two teenagers in shock.

"Well…" Mr. Jonas started.

"Lilly is welcome to stay here." Mrs. Jonas interrupted.

"Yes, of course. You're right, though, Nicholas. That was very irresponsible of you, but Lilly is practically family to us, and we would never want her to be without a place to live." Mr. Jonas said, sighing.

"Lilly can stay in the guest room." Mrs. Jonas said, eyeing the two. "That will be your punishment." She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Nicholas, Tomorrow, you and Joseph and get Lilly's things. I'm sure she doesn't want to see her mother right now." Nick nodded.

"Of course." Nick said quietly.

"Lilly, you should get some sleep. Nicholas, help her to the guest room." Mr. Jonas said quietly. Nick nodded.

Lilly looked up at her boyfriend's parents and sighed.

"Thank you so much for this…" She whispered. Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"You were practically family, Lilly. Now, you are." She said as Mr. Jonas wrapped his arm around Mrs. Jonas' shoulders. Lilly nodded and smiled weakly at them.

Nick lead Lilly up to the guest room and they hugged for a few seconds. Lilly sat on the bed and sighed.

"They didn't kick us out." He said, sighing.

"Yeah… that's awesome. You're really lucky, Nick." She said quietly. Nick sighed and sat next to her.

"Lilly, don't think about it that way…" He said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"No… its not a feel sorry for me thing… its just…a Nick has great parents who love him and I… don't. sorta thing." Lilly said quietly. Nick sighed, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Lilly, I love you, and your mom is horrible for doing this to you." He said.

"Way to state the obvious." She snapped. Nick sighed.

"I love you." he said, and he kissed her cheek. "We're gonna get through this."

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really tired, and I feel awful." Lilly said quietly. She kicked off her shoes and lifted her feet to sit on the bed fully.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked. Lilly thought, then shook her head.

"No… can you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked. Nick nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Lilly. Whatever you need." The two climbed onto the bed, and Lilly slid under the covers. Nick wrapped his arms around her, and Lilly rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. Nick smiled. He moved his hand to rest on her flat stomach protectively and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too." He said quietly.

"I think the baby likes that." Lilly whispered, glancing down at his hand.

"What, my hand on your stomach?"

"No, you protecting it." She said smiling.

"What makes you think that?"

"My stomach isn't doing flips anymore."

"In that case, I'd better stay here to make sure you and the baby are safe." he whispered to her.

"I'd like that. I think the baby would too."

"I hope so."

"I think it knows you're its dad."

"Why?"

"It likes you."

"Good. Cause I like it." He said smirking. Lilly tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Please don't ever leave me, Nick…" She whispered.

"I promise I won't." He leaned up and kissed her, then leaned in toward her stomach and kissed it gently, then lay back in his holding position. "I love you both."

"We love you too."


	5. the First Morning

Pssh, yeah.

HEY!!

Um, yeah. So, updatin'. And what not. I got the Jonas' new single at exactly 12:00 last night, and I think I might have been one of the first to get it. I was listening before 12:01, so, yeah. I loved the song, and I cannot wait until August 12th!!,... or... the 17th when I get home from Essex to actually listen to it.

Hope you guys liked the DC Games. I saw quite a few bulges as well, Anna. Tehehe. Haha...Wow, that turned into some shout outs. Ha! Um... well, go to my profile and check out my favorite stories. Read them, cause they're all awesome. Oh, lordy, I'm done plugging now.

**This is torn up from the floor up.**

Bahaha.

Ok, I'm gonna let you read the update now, and I'm gonna stop embarassing myself.

Oh, and reading my new story 'Fading, Falling, Forgetting' would be amazing.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Emilie

* * *

The next morning, Lilly woke alone. She guessed his parents found them and made him go to his own room. She suddenly felt her stomach flip. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, thanking that it was vacant. Once the puking sufficed, Lilly got up from the tile floor of the bathroom and she walked toward the guest room.

"Lilly… are you ok?" Lilly heard Nick's voice and spun around. She forgot that his bedroom was next to the bathroom and he's an extremely light sleeper. Lilly sighed and shrugged. Nick moved even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Was it the morning sickness again?" He asked quietly. Lilly nodded.

"We should get ready for school, I guess." He said quietly, glancing at the clock at the end of the hall. Lilly nodded and then looked to Nick worriedly.

"I don't have any clothes." She said quietly.

"Um… I'll let you borrow one of my shirts, but do you think you can wear the other stuff again until Joe and I get your stuff?"

"Ok…" Lilly whispered, nodding.

"You can take a shower first. I'll hold the bathroom for you." Nick said smiling softly. Lilly smiled and nodded, then walked back to get her clothes. She got back to see Joe standing in front of Nick, looking completely out of it in front of Nick. Joe looked to Lilly confused.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" he asked. Lilly didn't respond. Joe looked to Nick.

"She's gonna be living here." Nick said quietly. "Lilly got kicked out of her house."

"For what?" Nick and Lilly both were silent now.

"Look, I gotta go to the bathroom, so let me in. Nick looked to Lilly for help. She sighed.

"Go ahead Joe." Lilly said quietly. Joe nodded.

"Thank you." He pushed past Nick and shut the door. Lilly stood next to Nick quietly.

"I'll go get you that shirt." Nick said awkwardly. Lilly nodded and waited as he walked into this room. Nick came back with a black and white shirt and a red shirt.

"Ok, so… we've got Taking Back Sunday or Elvis Costello." He said, holding up the two. Lilly smiled and grabbed the black and white baseball style shirt. Nick smiled.

"How did I know you'd choose that…." He mumbled. Lilly smiled at him, then Joe reappeared at the door. Lilly nodded and went in, closing the door. Joe looked at his younger brother confused.

"Nick, why was Lilly kicked out of her house?" He asked again. Nick sighed.

"B-because she's pregnant." Nick whispered. Joe stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Nick just nodded nervously. "Wait, you mean… you…"

"Yeah, Joe."

"But I thought…"

"It was once." Joe's jaw dropped.

"Once?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… god, dude, that's awful… I'm really sorry about this, man." He said, sighing.

"Well, it isn't your fault." Nick said, annoyed. "I just wish it didn't take so much out of Lilly. I mean… whe pregnancy thing doesn't bother me as much as the fact that she's suffering from it does." Nick said quietly. Joe nodded. "She's just so unhappy… and her mom… totally freaked when she found out. She called her a slut… I mean, it hurt me to hear anyone say that to Lilly… its just…" NIck sighed and brushed it off. "But… whatever… I dunno…" He said shrugging.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to someone, I can listen, if you want, you know." Joe said, trying his hardest to be supportive.

"Thanks." Nick said quietly.

"That's what brothers are for. We have each other's backs." Nick nodded and the two hugged quickly.

When Lilly was finished her shower, she got dressed and went back into the guest room. She sighed, and sat on the bed, clutching her stomach tightly with both arms. There was a knock on the door, and Nick stood there, holding it open just a little. He looked at her and sighed. He timidly came into the room, and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her small body in the process. Lilly sighed, and sunk against his body. Nick held her for a few seconds until she pulled away gently.

"I'm really sorry, Nick." She whispered. Nick sighed and shook his head quickly.

"We're in this together. Both of us made this mess, and we gotta suffer the consequences." He said strongly. Lilly nodded. Nick wrapped his arms around her and held her for a second, then pulled away a little and kissed her cheek. "We should probably go have some breakfast before school." Just the thought of eating made Lilly nauseous. She grimaced and looked at her boyfriend, frowning. "Or… not?" He asked, shrugging.

"You can. I honestly don't feel like puking again this morning, but… you have to. For you blood sugar and whatever." Lilly insisted.

"Are you sure? I can skip if you just wanna get to school."

"No, Nick. That isn't healthy for you. Its fine. Really." He nodded and stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and grabbed her bag, which Nick immediately took from her to carry. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Nick, I'm pregnant, not cripple." She warned mockingly.

"I know, that doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman to my girlfriend." He said, keeping a strong hold of her bag.

"Fair enough." She said, knowing he was set to carry the books, at whatever arguing. The two went downstairs to find Mrs. Jonas making breakfast. She smiled at the two as they came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." Nick said quietly, taking a seat at the counter. Lilly sat next him and sighed.

"How'd you sleep, Lilly?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Lilly simply shrugged.

"Ok, I guess." She said quietly. Mrs. Jonas nodded, more aware than Nick as to what was bothering Lilly, and even more at what she was going through.

"Want some breakfast, Nicholas?" Mrs. Jonas asked, knowing Lilly wouldn't want it. Lilly smiled soflty at Nick's mom, happy that she understood.

"Just a little."

"Did you check your blood sugar?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"Yes, mom. I did." Nick droned, annoyed a little.

"Its for your own safety, Nicholas."

"Whatever…" He said, rolling his eyes. Lilly scoffed and hit the back of his hand with her palm. Nick yelped and looked to her. "What?!"

"Don't back talk."


	6. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
